


The day i fell in love with you

by dreamrowe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Just a cute short fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrowe/pseuds/dreamrowe
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama walking through town in the snow and Oikawa realizes he's in love with Tobio
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kageyama Harem





	The day i fell in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is very a short lil thing i wrote on twitter but wanted to post it here too

* * *

Tooru finds himself admiring Tobio as they walk through the snow-filled streets back to Toorus' shared apartment. The snow looks like sparkles in Tobios dark raven hair. Tooru takes note of this. He also notes how the snowflakes twinkle in Tobios eyes like stars. Toorus always loved the stars and space. It's been an interest of his since he was a child. Tooru loves how Tobios deep blue eyes remind him of one of his favorite things. Tobios gaze never fails to make tooru blush and it creates a warm feeling that spreads through his body. Tooru can’t help it. Tobios gaze is so intense but yet calming at the same time. He feels seen when Tobio looks at him like he sees the real Tooru Oikawa. His eyes move down Tobio and to their linked hands. Tooru notes how Tobio clutches onto his hand slightly tighter every time they pass a dog in the street. Tooru recalls the time that Tobio admitted to him his fear of big dogs. ‘Animals have never liked me but that dog just attacked me’ Tobio had said, he had expected Tooru to laugh or make fun of him but of course, he didn’t. Tooru felt the sudden urge to protect Tobio from all his fears and anything that could hurt him. The boy may seem tough but Tooru has known Tobio since Kitagawa Daiichi and knows how much he is actually affected by this kind of thing. Tobio once turned up to practice teary-eyed after a cat ran away from him. The memory never fails to make Tooru smile softly. Even when he was upset, Tobio was such a cute baby faced child. Tooru had spent a long time being envious of the cute younger boy but now that their older Tooru realizes it was just a crush. 

Tooru continues to daydream about Tobio. About how his rosy cheeks puff out of the scarf he's wearing every time he laughs quietly. Tooru finds himself awestruck every time he hears the boy's soft laugh. It's not often he hears Tobios laugh or sees his smile and whenever he does it completely takes him off guard and he feels his heart race at a million beats per second. It's a sight Tooru will hold dear to his heart. They had spent the whole afternoon and evening together, sipping on coffees in a quaint little cafe on the corner of the street. Tooru was helping Tobio study for the exam that decides if he can go to the Tokyo training camp or not. It had been a stressful, long few hours but it was all worth it when Tobio let out a soft grin when Tooru grades his practice exam and he's scored over 50%. It was only 54% and not even a pass but Tooru couldn't care, Tobio was so happy that he was improving and Tooru was so distracted by the younger boy's smile that nothing else mattered. Tobio had always struggled with school, with anything other than volleyball. Tooru was pleasantly surprised when Tobio asked him, very timidly, for help with his studies for the test. Tooru adored studying, he always had such neat organized notes and study schedules and he gladly accepted to help Tobio. The difference in style between the two boys made Tooru laugh. Tobios work was messy and covered in distracting volleyball doodles. Whereas Toorus were very neat and color-coded. Tooru adored Tobios soft chaoticness. It never fails to make him smile. 

They had left the cafe when it began to get darker outside. The pair walked along the high street, checking out all the different stalls. Eating sweet treats that would always catch Tooru's eye. Chatting to the vendors, mainly Tooru talking though. Tobios isn’t too fond of talking to new people, he gladly lets Tooru do all the talking for the both of them. Seemingly doing almost everything they've ever wanted to do together. Tooru's mind wanders, and no matter what he would think about it always seems to come back to the thought of kissing Tobio. It lingers in Tooru's mind, he so desperately wants to feel the younger boy's lips on his, taste that stupid cherry lip balm he's been using all week. the one he claims Miwa got him but Tooru knows he's lying. Tobio has very obvious lying tells, well obvious to Tooru. When Tobio lies he looks at your eyes for a second before looking away. He only does it when he’s telling white lies, Toorus noticed that. So when Tobio claimed the cutesy cherry lip balm was from Miwa, Tooru knew immediately that Tobio had brought it himself. He's watched him use it all week and it's driving Tooru crazy. Tooru's scared though, scared Tobio doesn't like him that way. Scared he'll frighten him away for good. Tooru battled with his feelings for Tobio since middle school. He’s always been jealous of the more talented younger boy. But in the same sense, he admired him and the boy's effortless prettiness. Toorus spent countless hours daydreaming about Tobio and now seeing him, smiling, standing there in the snow. It's all Toorus dreams combined. He catches eyes with Tobio briefly as he lets go of his hand and feels his world stop around him. 

It was in that moment, under the dim light of the streetlamp, in the freezing cold snow, that Oikawa Tooru realized he was in love with Kageyama Tobio. Realizing you're in love isn't a soft cute feeling. It's a sudden loss of air in your lungs, the world seems to spin faster around you. It's a drowning feeling like you can't survive without being near this person Tooru looks over at Kageyama again. He's petting some stray cats and mumbling something about them being ‘poor babies’ and ‘out in the cold’. Tooru smiles as Tobio turns round to catch his eyes. The boys' smile seems to get bigger as they meet eyes, but Tooru's pretty sure he's imagining things. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come scream at me on twitter @seihjo


End file.
